SteelUnifier (Daia Caran)
Daia Caran, or as the extranet knows her, SteelUnifier is a turian VI engineer living near the lower Tayseri Ward. As a staunch Hierarchy loyalist, her strong pro-Hierarchy ethos and caustic way of expressing it puts her at odds with other individuals on the board. Despite more than a decade involved in the Hierarchy's computer corps, she's found little success in the way of her passions making her home on the Citadel -- something that brushes up against her stubborn insistence on her values and pride quite frequently. Daia Caran is what some would describe as the quintessential turian. Honourable to almost a fault, she's a staunch supporter of the Hierarchy's politics. While not very willing to adjust her current views, she is willing to make concessions about some of her race's habits. She tries to be friendly, being generally accepting of other Citadel races, but she despises batarians, krogan and vorcha. She was born on Macedyn. Service History She did pretty well on her aptitude tests but was judged to be too impulsive for EOD, and lacking the reflexes to make the split-second decisions and judgements that pilots regularly make. She scored the highest in tactical theory (which she was recommended for), but did almost as well in Electronic Countermeasure Subversion She spent five years on the Terminus Systems frontier on the HSV Kalava. She received an Exemplary Achievement Citation and a Scarlet Dagger when her leg was injured in a shoot-out with pirates. She also earned one Distinguished Conduct Ribbon. After her patrol term, she applied for advanced support roles and enrolled into VI Engineering and Maintenance. She ended up assigned to a fringe colony called Scayris. Most of her time here there was spent locked in geostationary orbit on a station called Haevus Base, but she was eventually rotated to Cirris Installation where instead of developing targeting VI, she maintained and repaired the VI programs. Name "I tell this story to basically anyone I have a long enough conversation over names with, because I run out of interesting topics quickly and when I start trying to exaggerate accents, people either leave or laugh at me. To make it simple, I come from Macedyn, and on Macedyn, we speak Imperan. Which is like the gurgled hellspawn of what they drill into you when you're drafted. And any time that we might see "ia", we decided that was boring, and we had to say "ya" instead. The end result is something that's technically an offshoot of Hierarchy standard, but also sort of inane. There's a reason why they shake that out of you when you boot up. Anyways, I'm rambling. 'Da' means 'oracle' either way, and my mother liked it enough to give it to me. You tack on 'ia' (or 'ya', which I was spared) and boom, I'm an oracle who is also a lady. There's your small lesson in how turian name etymology works. Caran is a pretty old surname that I couldn't really tell you much about except, surprise, it's mostly associated with Macedyn." Relationships Gatrinex Arthutan: She was very insistent that Gat was a terrible person and that she absolutely wasn't interested in him. Some would say a little too insistent. On Family "I found out my mother was afflicted with stage 1 of Jurmand’s Syndrome. My father told me over the holo-terminal. She fell unconscious in the living room and when they diagnosed her... well, it was an emotional call. It’s not a very well understood disease so all we can really do is keep her in a hospital on my pension until there’s something that can be done." Daia has an older brother and two sisters (one younger and one older). Her brother Noctus taught her a lot about fighting and the Hierarchy's expectations for its soldiers, and later took up a job on Macedyn as an architect. They were close. The elder sister, Vorielle, didn't agree with the rest of the family in terms of politics; she regularly visited their mother at the clinic but had little other contact. Serea, the younger sister, always had an ambivalent relationship with Daia. She served in Hierarchy Intelligence (the Office of Information Control and Distribution). Threads of Note 7 Rings Preparation: More of it is about the odd relationship between Daia and Gatrinex. When Gatrinex met Daia: Meeting for dinner with Gatrinex. An Open Challenge: For Adrianea Galaex. The game: clawball. Dear Diary: A look at Daia's thoughts about life on the Citadel -- and living with Gat. Transitions: Some changes, including moving out of Gat's apartment. Happy Unification Day: Sicaria annoys Daia by spending "quality time" with Gat. A Dish Best Served Warm: A meal with Sicaria Perihelion. New Job: Now working for Trask Interstellar. Reaper War Messages to Family: Getting in touch as the war rages. New Apartment Guest: A Moxie has moved in. A Fight For Our Lives: As the Citadel falls to the Reapers, Daia Caran heads to Sniper's Touch. Post-War King Me: Daia is one of several to respond to a request from Spiza after he's caught up in danger back home. Category:Characters Category:Turians